Talk:Yahoo Media Player Wiki
It's not work on Opera :( Customize how it links? Great project. I'd like to incorporate it into LittleShoot, where the mp3 files themselves would actually be delivered via p2p, making a call to LittleShoot on localhost. Is there any way for me to really customize how the media player chooses which links to include? Thanks very much. -Adam Afisk 20:04, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Lucas, 7 Mar 2008 release notes for developer build is linking to March 2007 release notes. millet hackliyor nasıl iş bu be.. Adam, I have some kind of brain block about what year it is. The other day I dated something 2006. Thanks for the bug report. Lucas gonze 17:13, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Mindless Behavior Is it possible to hide the "Play" button so I can use an image to link the mp3 and not show both the button and the image together? Dabodude 06:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) You could probably do this by using CSS to make the play button invisible. Use Greasemonkey to look up the selector for the in-document play button, then set up CSS like this: #theselector {display: none} But I don't think it would be a good user expeience because there wouldn't be any play buttons in context within the document, there wouldn't be any indication in context to show what's playing (i.e. by having the play button in the document be a pause button), and the "find in page" button wouldn't work. BTW, the mailing list is really the place for this kind of question. Nobody monitors these talk pages but me, I think. Lucas gonze 16:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Cross Fade I stumbled upon the Yahoo Media Player a couple of months ago and I thought it was very cool, so I made a little personal web site for my music to play while I am doing stuff around the house. I was wondering if anyone was working on a feature for a cross fade option between the songs so there wasn't any lull for dancing/continuous playing. I am really not a programmer so I don't think I could help in that way, but just putting the idea out there. Thank you, I think the player is awesome. Andrew Andrewmp34744 14:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Using frames, can't see player Hi all. I'm using frames and can't see the player. The mp3s play just fine. Any ideas how to get the player to open in the TOP frame instead of the active/mp3 frame? Links must have "http" to work? Hi, Thanks for providing this player, cool stuff. However, I've found that this only works when the URL contains the "http://", and a relative link of "audio.mp3", even when I add the "htrack" class or specify the mime type, still doesn't work. Why is that? I prefer to use relative links without my website without specifying the full URL since it is not external content. Can you please explain whether there's a way to simply use relative links? Please let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Thanks, - bmw -